Hostage
by anonyreaderfan
Summary: Hostage -noun- A person held by one party in a conflict as security that specified terms will be met by the opposing party. -I chose Bonnie and Stefan as the main characters but this story includes the four Original Family members and the Mystic Falls Vampires - Caroline, Damon, Elena NOT a Stefonnie


Disclaimer: The Vampires Diaries is the property of the CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

~ x~

Bonnie waited while the hostess seated the couple in front of her. She nervously peered into the dark dining room, smoothing the short black dress she wore. As she waited she thought back to the phone conversation that precipitated this dinner . . her mind shied away from the word date . . . this dinner meeting then.

"Elijah. It's Bonnie Bennett. I need to speak to you about my mother."

The urbane, slightly accented voice replied. "Keeping a hostage is not negotiable Bonnie. You know that was part of the agreement when we left Mystic Falls."

"Agreed, but who the hostage is might be."

There was silence on the line for a few moments before Elijah spoke again, his voice clearly indicating he was intrigued. "I'll meet you for dinner at the Teala restaurant in Green Falls at 6 pm Wednesday."

She started to protest. "I'm not interested in ea . ." before she realized she was talking to dead air space. Bonnie, frustrated, glared at her phone as if it was personally responsible. She took a deep breath, calming herself. _You took the first step. You got a meeting. You've worked a long time for this . . Don't blow it by being impatient._

The smiling hostess returned to her station but before Bonnie could open her mouth she said. "Are you meeting Mr. Mikaelson?"

Bonnie, taken aback, blinked. "How did you know . . ?"

"He described you very clearly." She laughed and murmured in a just between us girls tone. "He even guessed what you'd be wearing." She raised her voice to a normal volume and said. "Follow me." As she led the way to a secluded table in a small alcove she turned back and whispered to Bonne. "I am so jealous. What a charming man!"

Bonnie managed a twisted smile, all the while thinking _If you only knew_. She spotted an impeccably dressed Elijah rising at her approach. "Here she is." The hostess gave Elijah a flirtatious smile before leaving.

Elijah, catching the sour face Bonnie made at the girl's open admiration of him, was clearly amused but politely seated Bonnie without comment.

When he sat back down he said. "I took the liberty of ordering for us, knowing that you wouldn't want to waste time and I particularly enjoyed this restaurant when our family was living in the area."

Bonnie arched an eyebrow, challenging him. "How do you . .?"

She was nonplussed when the waiter came just then and placed a drink in front of her. "A chocolate martini for the lady."

Bonnie looked across the table at Elijah. "How did you know that . . . ?"

Elijah looked away from her, a little smirk on his face. "A chocolate martini is your secret sin? I know a lot of things Bonnie. Know thy enemy." Elijah leaned back and toyed with his wine glass. "We, as you well know, are over a thousand years old. You met us when we disorganized and fighting each other." A grim face matched his serious tone. "We're united now and we'll fight as one."

He smiled then and leaned in a little towards her. "I actually like and admire you Bonnie. I don't want to see you get hurt anymore then you have been. If you think you can trick us, stop now."

She gave him a speaking look before picking up the drink and sipping it, briefly closing her eyes in delight at the delicious chocolate taste.

Elijah sat back and sipped his wine, rolling it around on his tongue. He swallowed before saying. "You'll find the food exceptional and it's really a shame for you to miss dinner just because you don't care for the company." He frowned briefly before adding. "Though, since you frequently eat at the Mystic Grill anything will taste good to you."

Bonnie defended her town's restaurant. "It's not that bad!" She protested.

Elijah arched an eyebrow in disagreement but only said. "Here's the first of the dishes. They serve tapas style and since you came exactly when I predicted you would everything will be at the perfect temperature."

She shot a nasty look at him but that didn't stop her from an appreciative sniff as the waiter placed a variety of attractive, delicious smelling dishes on their table. Elijah deftly scooped a portion of one dish onto her plate, urging her to eat.

Bonnie absently picked up her fork but couldn't help the exclamation of delight when she bit into it. Elijah smiled, pleased that she enjoyed his choice. When the first edge of her hunger appeared satisfied, he leaned back and picked up his wine glass, staring into the depths before raising his eyes to find Bonnie intently watching him.

"Your call interested me."

Bonnie, on the alert now, leaned back crossing her arms, her face giving away nothing. "I'm hoping we can come to an amicable re-negotiation."

Elijah gestured with one hand. "Lay out your terms."

"You say having a hostage is not open to negotiation. Why? Why so important? We agreed to a peaceful settlement." Bonnie didn't really believe she could talk the Original family out of keeping a hostage but she didn't feel she had anything to lose by trying.

Elijah idly traced a pattern, known only to him, with one finger on the table. "As I said before we've been around for a long time. It's an old, time honored, and proven practice, even after you win the war, to take hostages to insure that no one, ah, shall we say, forgets the terms of the peace treaty."

He looked up to see Bonnie nod reluctantly and take another bite of food.

"It's the custom to treat hostages well so long as the peace treaty is upheld." Elijah reassured her.

Bonnie laid down her fork and carefully wiped her mouth. "I think you have the wrong hostage." She then added. "You're right. The food is delicious."

"Glad you enjoy it." Elijah smiled, adding. "Your mother seems to be the perfect hostage to me."

Bonnie took her time answering. "She is the perfect hostage to keep me in line, yes, but I'm human and I will eventually die. Do you think she'll have any value with a Damon or Katherine? Will she mean anything to future Bennett generations who won't know her?"

Elijah appeared pensive, his eyes losing focus as he seemed to peer into the future, before slowly saying. "T r . .u . .e . . You have a point."

His gaze sharpened. "Who are you proposing?"

"Stefan." She said baldly.

Elijah, in the process of swallowing a mouthful of wine, choked and sprayed a tiny bit. "Excuse me." He apologized, quickly wiping his mouth.

"Stefan?" He repeated as if not sure he heard correctly.

She just nodded.

Elijah picked his glass back up and carefully drank. He looked down at his plate clearly weighing the prospect. When he looked up he regarded Bonnie with increased respect. "It might do."

Bonnie leaned forward, eager to champion her plan. "He's a hostage for all of us."

At Elijah's skeptical glance she admitted. "Yes, even for me. I actually care for him."

Elijah, toying with his wine glass, gave a little jerk of his head that she interpreted as a request for her to elaborate.

"He's come through for me several times. I wouldn't have my power if it wasn't for him. He was there when I had to fight to get it back. I could have ended up a null like my mother except for him. He's a good man; has been incredibly kind to both Caroline and me."

Elijah's eyes lit up when she mentioned Caroline. Bonnie hesitated when she saw the calculating gleam in his eyes but he quickly covered it with a suspiciously bland look.

She leaned forward now, jabbing a finger at Elijah to drive home her point. "You know this isn't over. Esther will try to break through again and I'm the only one who can stop her."

Elijah was secretly impressed by her arguments but he played it cool. "What about your mother? Stefan means nothing to her. She must hate the Salvatores."

Bonnie replied coolly. "You'll compel her to forget her hatred and force her to stay with me."

Elijah smiled widely and raised his glass in a silent salute to her. "You are certainly learning to stand up for what you want."

He continued. "How will you keep the witches from helping our mother?"

Bonnie leaned forward once again and the two spoke for another hour, hammering out details. When they were done Elijah had one final concern. "Our treaty specifically states that we cannot touch the Salvatores. We cannot break our word and take him. It's a matter of our honor."

"Leave Stefan to me." Bonnie's voice was firm.

When they finally left the restaurant a new agreement had been reached. It was up to Bonnie to put the plan into motion.

~ x ~

When he got her call asking him to meet him at the ruins of the old Mystic Falls Church, site of the tomb, where she had lost so much, he knew it was important.

Stefan found her sitting on the same log where they had sat and talked for hours. So much had happened that it seemed a lifetime ago but he realized it had only been about two years. She sat quietly, playing with a leaf. She didn't look up or speak as he approached, just patted a place next to her, inviting him to sit.

He sat, legs slightly spread, elbows resting on knees, hands loosely clasped.

They sat quietly for awhile before she spoke.

"The Salvatores owe me."

He shot a quick glance at her but she was still staring at the leaf, tracing the pattern of the veins with her finger.

"Yeah." He said thoughtfully. "We do."

Bonnie appreciated the fact that he didn't try to defend himself. He could have if he wanted to. This was the spot where she had almost lost her power. Terrified, like her mother before her, but unlike her mother someone came to her rescue . . talked to her . . reassured her. This man had done that for her.

"My Grams, my mom." She blamed him. Again, she gave him the opportunity to counter with the good deeds he had done. He could have reminded her that he had rescued her when she was kidnapped by the tomb vampire. But he didn't, just nodded, accepting responsibility.

Part of her hated what she was doing, felt she wasn't playing fair. She had studied hard, reaching out to her cousins, researching vampire lore. Lucy had explained about a vampire's enhanced emotions. She had cunningly pumped Elena and Caroline, and even fooled Damon into revealing Stefan's Achilles heel. He took on other people's pain; the urge to heal, to help his loved ones was overwhelming.

"I hurt Stefan and I'm tired of hurting. I want my mother back. My grams died saving you and your brother from the tomb. My mother is a vampire because of Elena. I've done everything you asked, even making Caroline a day ring for you."

Once again she waited for Stefan to justifiably say that he had actually helped her, Bonnie, because she would never have forgiven herself if she hadn't made her peace with her childhood friend. Again, he made no effort to deflect responsibility.

"I want to be repaid."

Stefan turned his gaze to her once again and because of his enhanced senses he saw the slight flair in her nostrils, the tiny trembling of the muscles around her mouth, the faint tonal changes that indicated stress. He looked back down at the ground.

"How do I repay you?"

She sighed deeply. "The Originals demand a hostage. You know they took my mother. I convinced Elijah you were a better choice."

For the first time since he came, she looked at him and he saw a glint of what he suspected were tears held at bay.

"I want you to give yourself up in exchange for my mother. They can't force you because that would violate the agreement."

Stefan gave a dry, brittle, little laugh. "Do they actually believe I'm an effective hostage for you, the most dangerous of all of us?"

Bonnie's lips twisted but she quickly got herself under control. She started to speak but had to wait until she was sure her voice wouldn't shake. "They do and you are. I wish it didn't have to be you."

Stefan's eyebrows rose. He had always like and admired the young witch, truly regretting the pain he caused her and the shambles they had made of her life trying to save Elena. How must she feel, having gone through so much, just to see Elena end up a vampire? The knowledge that she didn't hate him meant a great deal to him.

He reached over and covered one of her small hands with his large one, gently squeezing it in a comforting gesture.

He straightened up and said in a brisk, businesslike manner. "So I'm to be a hostage for your lifetime?"

Bonnie sighed and bowed her head. "No. Forever."

Stefan couldn't suppress a shocked. "Forever?" A wrinkled brow and troubled frown indicated his struggle to grasp all that forever implied.

"Why forever?"

"I want my mother back but I'm not just looking for my lifetime Stefan. I want children and I want them to be safe. I want the Bennetts left out of this mess. I don't want Esther using me or any of my family ever again. You'll be bound in a spell that will lock her out forever."

She stretched out her legs, crossing them. "They also want an assurance that Elena, Damon, Caroline, and my mother won't try to interfere when the next doppelganger comes along." She gave a sad little laugh. "I think that a threat to you might even keep Katherine under control."

He gave a self deprecating laugh. "Finally, I'll be good for something." He covered his face with his hands as he contemplated the future.

One name, in a barely audible half sob escaped his lips. Bonnie had no trouble guessing what he said.

"Elena will hate me for this." Bonnie admitted softly.

Stefan dropped his hands and straightened up again. "She'll forgive you. She's lost almost her entire family. If anyone could understand, it would be her."

Bonnie shrugged and said. "Damon will go crazy. I'll have to hurt him a lot before he chills."

They shared a chuckle over that.

"You'll help him watch her? Help Caroline? Try to protect all of them?"

"As long as I'm alive and the best I can after my death." She promised.

He swallowed convulsively several times before saying. "I'll do it."

"I'm sorry . . " Bonnie spoke haltingly trying to find the words. "I'm sorry about you and Elena. You could have been together fo . . "

"Don't." He interrupted.

Bonnie waved her hands helplessly.

Stefan stood up and put out a hand to her. When she took it he pulled her to her feet, facing him. He cupped a hand under her chin gently tilting her head up to look at him.

"Don't spend the rest of your life regretting something that wouldn't have been. There's a part of Elena that loves Damon, as much, if not more than me. Yes, she loves me but I can't . . couldn't stay with her knowing she loved someone else too. I . . I . ." He stopped, unable to find the words.

The tears Bonnie had fiercely held back started to well up now.

"It's okay Bonnie. Honestly it's okay." He paused and then said. "I have to make you understand. To know that you've hurt a person you love. . permanently damaged them . . the guilt never leaves you. It haunts your every action."

He gently wiped away a tear that spilled over Bonnie's lower lid. "I forced Damon into a life he never wanted. By doing this I can give him a chance to have a new life with the woman he loves. Maybe I can finally undo the wrong I've done." He sighed. "I've done a lot of things I regret. Looks like it's time to pay for them."

He kissed the top of her head. "Call me when everything's ready." And she was suddenly alone in the woods.

She crumpled to her knees sobbing for her Grams, her mother, her friends, and the choices and actions she should never have been forced to make.

~ x ~

They met at the ruined house, burning site of one hundred witches, at the full moon. Bonnie and Stefan stood side by side waiting at the front entrance. The trees swayed in the wind, casting eerie dark shadows in the moonlight. It almost sounded like the wind was whispering secrets.

Suddenly the four remaining Originals, Abby, and an unknown man walked out of the woods. Bonnie had known they were coming even before Stefan's keen ears heard them. The witch power emanating from the man battered her as if seeking a weak point in her defenses.

"Witch." She muttered to Stefan. "They brought a witch."

Stefan half turned to her and then stepped in front of her as if offering his body as a shield. His gesture both exasperated and touched her.

"Get back." She pulled him to her side. "Four Originals and a witch I can sense a hundred yards away. What do you think you can do?"

"The eternal hero, coming to the rescue again." Klaus mocked as he boldly sauntered up. "Nice to see you again Bonnie." His greeting was ignored.

Kol sarcastically added. "Such a white knight in shining armor."

Elijah and Rebekah made no comment, perhaps appreciating Stefan's attempt to protect Bonnie.

Bonnie's attention was fixated on the witch. "Why is he here? This is not part of the agreement."

The man witch waited quietly, allowing Elijah to respond. "The spell you are attempting is difficult and exhausting. He's here to help with the binding. I have pledged my honor that we will carry out our end of the agreement. Stop worrying."

Bonnie looked at him for a long time and finally nodded.

"Shall we do this then?" Bonnie didn't respond to Elijah, just turned and led the way into the house. The moonbeams coming through the broken walls and windows lit the floor. The wind whistled eerily through the cracks resulting in sounds that resembled pain filled screams.

Stefan guided Bonnie through the dark patches. The Originals had no problem seeing in the dark and one of them always helped the man witch when there was not enough light for human eyes.

She led the group into the basement and the hundreds of candles brought for previous ceremonies flared, lighting the room so only the farthest corners were dark.

Bonnie noticed for the first time that Rebekah carried a wrapped bundle under her arm. Kol brought over an upended crate that had previously served as a makeshift table. The witch pulled out a crucible from an inner pocket.

Rebekah brought the wrapped bundle to the crate, laying it down, and carefully unwrapping each flap, revealed a gold handled knife and a very old book with a dried leathery cover. The book was bound by what appeared to be rawhide strings.

"This is it?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes." Rebekah replied solemnly. "Ayana's grimoire."

Bonnie reverently reached out a hand to skim the cover of her ancestor's spell book. She carefully untied the laces and then closed her eyes, murmuring an incantation. The book opened to a page a little more than halfway through the book. She smiled and silently scanned the page, only to look up vexed.

Aunt Joanna had told her about the book . . the possibility of using Ayana's grimoire and their ancestors to block Esther from using the dead witches' power to reach this world, but she hadn't known the details of the spell. "I can bind Esther to the between and stop her from entering this world but I need the blood of a vampire with a pure soul."

The man witch stepped forward, pointing to Stefan. "He should do."

Bonnie, startled, looked back and forth between them. The man gestured. "Take his arm and my arm." Bonnie walked over to a wary Stefan who had backed away from the other witch. "It's okay Stefan." She reassured him.

When Bonnie was connected with the two of them she felt Stefan in a way she never had before. Her eyes turned slightly upward, showing more white than usual. "I feel it!" Her voice was awestruck. "Why could I never feel this before?"

"It's not where your talent is strong." The man replied. "But I can always sense these things."

Stefan protested. "No way. After all the things I've done? My soul can't be pure."

Rebekah spoke up. "Jeremiah can't be fooled."

Klaus impatiently ordered. "Get on with it." He sighed and whispered, mostly to himself. "Bind her in hell where she belongs."

Elijah and Kol, Abby held between them, stood quietly off to the side.

Bonnie led Stefan over to the crate and sliced his hand allowing the blood to flow into the crucible, She was startled when Jeremiah offered his hand and looked over to Rebekah and Klaus. Rebekah answered her unspoken question. "Every spell can be broken. Adding another bloodline to the mix will make it more difficult to undo. Call it added security."

Bonnie shrugged and cut the witch's hand and then hers, allowing their blood to mingle with Stefan's. She read the incantations on the page, not the least bit surprised when the other witch chanted with her. A scream rose up and swirled around them as Esther was bound into the nether world, not able to enter this world or pass into the final resting place, sealed from access to the Bennett line and the other dead witches by the spell.

Bonnie's brow was wet with sweat from the drain on her power. She looked over at Jeremiah and saw he was pale from the exertion. A feeling of exultation flared through her as she realized that she, her cousins, and her future children were free of Esther. The feeling waned, dampened by a pang of regret, as her gaze fell on Stefan.

Klaus questioned Jeremiah. "Were you successful?"

He nodded confidently. "Absolutely."

"You're sure?" Elijah and Kol asked together.

"I felt it. Didn't you?" Jeremiah turned to Bonnie for confirmation.

She nodded. "There's no doubt. The spell worked."

The four siblings exchanged glances. Rebekah said. "Let's finish this and get out of here."

Kol, his hand on Abby's upper arm, led her over to Bonnie and released her. "She's all yours."

He transferred his grip to Stefan's arm and started to lead him away.

Bonnie and Abby hugged each other and then Bonnie stepped back, calling out to Stefan. "Thank you."

He smiled briefly. "Tell them it's okay and not to worry."

Her smile was tremulous and her heart full but she nodded. "I will."

Abby's shocked gasp and Stefan's suddenly wide eyes made her swing around in time to see the male witch hit the floor, the angle of his neck a clear indication he was dead.

"What?" Bonnie started to panic, aware that her power was drained and she was unable to stop four Originals.

Elijah spoke soothingly. "Don't worry. You and your mother will not be harmed. We'll abide by the agreement and leave you and Mystic Falls in peace."

Klaus smiled charmingly. "He was a loose end. He can't tell anyone his bloodline now so it will be very difficult to unbind the spell. I do try to plan for these things, you know."

Rebekah, followed by Elijah, then Kol and Stefan, soundlessly left the basement. Klaus callously grabbed the body by the heels, dragging it up the stairs, head bouncing on the steps, giving a cheery goodbye. "Ta ta."

Bonnie and Abby, arms around each other's waist watched in disbelief.

Abby kissed Bonnie on the forehead. "Let's wait awhile before explaining to the others. We need to make sure they're not followed or your friends could get hurt."

Bonnie, completely drained now, nodded. "Let's go home."

~ x ~

They were caught within moments of checking into the motel. Damon, stupidly made an attempt to fight, but Elijah simply grabbed him by the neck and pinned him against the wall, allowing his feet to dangle an inch off the floor. Kol just perched on a nearby chair, disdaining to exert himself.

"How completely and totally predictable you all are." Elijah mildly scolded. "Elena. Caroline. Please think before you try anything. It's difficult for baby vampires to stay rational but I have a captive Damon and a wooden pencil in my hand and my bored brother Kol is more than a match for both of you."

Elijah didn't feel he needed to mention the fact that Bonnie had warned the family that her friends were up to something and the Originals could probably expect a visit soon.

He smiled mockingly at Damon. "Please tell them what a wooden pencil is capable of." He chuckled quietly. "You've had several rather nasty enounters with them, if I remember correctly. Once with me, once with Niklaus." He shook him slightly. "Isn't that true?"

Damon smiled widely. "I really do hate pencils girls, so don't do anything stupid."

"I know why you're here. You were told not to do it, but I guess it was unrealistic not to expect a rescue attempt." Elijah appeared resigned, as if it was inevitable.

Kol, looking at his nails, suggested. "Let's teach them a lesson."

"Now, now Kol, let's give them one chance. Bonnie requested leniency and she really did a tremendous job upholding her end of the bargain." Three pairs of startled eyes were trained on Elijah when he mentioned Bonnie.

"Yes, she looks out for you the best she can." Elijah assured them.

"Ah, any chance of putting me down." Damon figured he might as well ask.

"Hmmm!" Elijah considered. "Not yet. Let's make sure we understand each other and have some type of agreement first. It will be so less violent that way."

Elena cautiously approached Elijah while Caroline moved carefully between her back and Kol. The Original looked up and winked at her. "Oh come on, try something." He pleaded.

Caroline just let it pass. Elena put a tentative hand on Elijah's free arm, lightly making contact. "Please. We need to see Stefan."

Elijah turned to her, his expression softening, and kindly said. "Of course you do."

His voice firmed as he continued. "You can see him for yourself. Make sure he's okay but he will not leave with you. There is no negotiation on this point. For reasons that don't concern you we will not ever let him go."

Elijah turned back to Damon and squeezed his throat until a tiny cracking sound was audible. "Do you understand?"

A strangled. "Yes." Resulted in Elijah releasing his grip, allowing Damon to crumble to the floor.

The vampire barely had time to recover before they were hustled off to a nearby house.

As they drove into the grounds Damon remarked. "Got to hand it to you guys, you know how to live."

Caroline's eyes were large as she studied the stunning house and gardens. Elena was too anxious to take any notice.

Kol shrugged. "Two of my brothers are very la-de-da. I could care less and Bekka's too impatient to do it herself."

Kol entered first, while Elijah politely stood by and ushered them in. They followed Kol to a comfortable room obviously used for informal purposes. Elijah indicated seats for the three while Kol raised his voice slightly.

"Klaus. Rebekah. We have company."

Klaus walked in, his menacing glance mellowing only when he spotted Caroline. Elijah kept his face expressionless. He'd have to tell Bonnie that the plan worked. They had discussed in detail the certainty that Damon and Elena would ignore the warnings and search for Stefan. Elijah had insisted that the only thing that would keep Klaus from killing them was concern for the effect on Caroline. Bonnie had carefully worked on Caroline, prepping her with the need to accompany the other two if . . no . . when they came looking.

Rebekah glared at Elena and Damon with pure hatred. She had barely moved forward before Kol and Elijah stepped between her and the chairs the two Mystic Falls vampires occupied.

"Are you challenging both of us?" Kol asked, delighted by his sister's clenched fists and thwarted expression.

She shot him a disgusted expression and walked over to an armchair on the opposite side of the room. She just shrugged irritably when Elijah murmured. "Just endure for a little while."

Klaus, meanwhile, was staring at Caroline, totally ignoring the other two. They couldn't help but notice his fascination, causing Damon to wiggle an eyebrow at Elena. She quickly frowned him down not wanting to attract Klaus's attention to them.

"How have you been?" He went over and sat next to her on the sofa Elijah had conveniently directed her too.

"Okay." Caroline assured him. She was surprised by the fact that she actually felt a little pang of pleasure at seeing him. She made a funny little gesture. "It's been a year of adjustments but I'm getting better every day."

For some reason she felt compelled to blurt out. "Tyler and I broke up."

A wide grin split Klaus's face, while Rebekah murmured to no one in particular. "Oh God, here we go."

"I've thought about you constantly." Klaus impulsively said.

At Caroline's raised eyebrows, he felt the need to satisfy her doubt. "Wait . . I'll prove it to you."

He flashed out of the room and returned in a split second with a portfolio which he handed to her. "Look."

Caroline looked from the embossed leather cover with the elaborately stenciled "Caroline" to him for a moment before opening it slowly. She looked confused and raised her eyes to Klaus before turning the drawing over to look at the next one. Her astonished look worried Klaus. She flipped several more before she started to giggle.

Klaus's hurt look was soon replaced by suspicion when she doubled over laughing, clutching her stomach. He reached over and grabbed the portfolio off the floor where she had dropped it and gave a cry of rage.

He grabbed a page and threw the rest of the book, scattering the drawings. "Was this you?" He waved it under Kol's nose, so furious he sprayed him with spittle. Kol's puzzled frown was quickly replaced with laughter as he looked at it.

Between chuckles he swore. "No, but I wish it had been. This is awesome."

He quickly passed the drawing to Elijah, who just gave a long suffering sigh, and Rebekah, who had to stifle her giggles with a fist stuffed in her mouth.

Some of the pictures had flown near Damon and Elena. They picked up a couple only to see a crudely drawn stick figure of a blonde girl with blue eyes in various poses, once with something barely recognizable as a horse, one with a really fat blonde girl and one with teeth sticking out. None of them were flattering. They both started to snicker.

Klaus stood, hands on hips, for just a moment before bellowing. "Stefan. Get down here."

Caroline straightened up and Damon and Elena fixed their eyes on the doorway. Stefan walked in casually saying to Klaus. "Hey, what's up?"

The three vampires devoured him with their eyes. There was something indefinably different about him. He was totally relaxed, no frown lines marring his forehead. He had been a somewhat careless dresser of late, but now his skin tight designer jeans and structured white shirt with rolled up sleeves were the latest fashion and molded to his body. He had always been particular with his hair but it was styled slightly different now with part of it falling over his forehead. Damon thought it was a style he had previously seen on his brother.

While they were examining him Klaus was furiously berating him. "Did you do this? How could you? I made them as a tribute to Caroline!"

Stefan, an obviously contrived serious expression on his face, took the drawing from Klaus's hand and pretended to examine it carefully. "Wow, this really sucks! You have absolutely no talent. I don't even think lessons could help you!"

Kol and Rebekah exploded with laughter while even the staid Elijah cracked a smile. Damon couldn't help laughing along with them. He gave his brother a thumb's up. Stefan caught the gesture and just twinkled at him.

Kol pressed his lips into a thin line, striving to keep his temper.

Stefan meanwhile, took the picture and held it up next to Caroline. "On second thought it does look like her. Wow, is she ugly!"

Caroline, at first shocked, went off into peals of laughter. Stefan put a hand under her chin and lifted it up to look at him. "Darlin' you better let me be your boyfriend. I don't mind ugly." He had such a devastating smile on his face and a devilish twinkle in his eye that Caroline caught her breath at the effect he had on her.

Rebekah warned. "Stefan! Behave."

Klaus, his sense of humor reasserting itself, swatted him on the back of his head with several of the rolled up papers. "Get my drawings and bring them down here now before I decide to rip out one of your organs."

He rolled his eyes at his sister. "How do you stand him?"

Stefan whisked away to return seconds later with a sheaf of papers. Klaus took them from him and then soundly cuffed him, which seemed to amuse rather than hurt Stefan.

Klaus sat down next to a smiling Caroline and prepared to show her his true drawings. Stefan flipping his hair back, totally unrepentant, said with a cocky attitude. "Aren't you going to formally introduce me to the famous Caroline?"

Klaus, ignoring both him and the stunned look on Caroline's face, said to the room at large. "I think everyone should go to the local pub for a brew while I get reacquainted with Caroline."

Stefan cheekily remarked to Kol as Elijah herded everyone out the door. "He's obviously afraid of a little competition."

Kol, slapping him on the back, agreed. "So true."

Kol drove while Stefan and Rebekah also in the front seat laughed over the joke he had pulled on Klaus. At one point he turned halfway in his seat, offering. "I'm Stefan Salvatore by the way."

Damon's eyebrows rose but he said nothing other then. "I'm Damon and this is Elena."

Stefan smiled roguishly. "Better keep her close. Kol and I have a running contest to see who can charm the most women without compulsion and she's a tempting morsel."

Rebekah put a hand up and forcibly turned him to face forward.

Kol looked quickly sideways before turning his gaze back to the road. He snickered. "Better watch it Stef. Momma doesn't approve."

Rebekah dug her nails into Kol's arm drawing blood.

"Did I strike a nerve Sis?" He taunted.

"Please spare us." Elijah's bored intervention put a stop to the hostilities.

Elena and Damon exchanged puzzled looks as they got out of the car at what was obviously a local hangout. They entered, with Kol and Stefan heading to a table conveniently located near the dance floor and bar, not far from dart boards and a pool table. There were TV's on the walls; everything in fact needed to spend a comfortable evening.

The people already sitting at the table in no way changed Kol's destination and he quickly hustled them away.

"Sit, everyone sit." He said playing the host. Stefan tugged at his shirt, jerking his head to indicate a table full of women who were eying them. Kol grinned and called out. "Hello Ladies!" which set the whole table giggling.

Music was playing and several couples were dancing. Elijah suggested. "Stefan, Elena loves to dance. You should ask her before you get so drunk you trip over your own feet."

"Hey!" He protested. "I can handle my liquor!"

A waitress, apparently familiar with the group, brought over a bottle of Bourbon, shot glasses, and beers enough for everyone.

Kol, grabbing and swigging a beer, said. "Really Stefan, I bet if you asked that redhead last week that thought she was gonna see some action, she wouldn't agree. Didn't you pass out with your face in her . . . . . . " He grinned and finished. "Ah, well least said, other than it was an interesting portion of her anatomy."

Rebekah and the men burst out laughing while Stefan looked sheepish and Elena bewildered. Stefan held out a hand, helping her up. Damon started to rise and was pushed back into his seat by Elijah who warned. "Let them talk."

Stefan led her to the middle of the dance floor and pulled her into a tight embrace, expertly guiding her around, pressing her body into his. Elena struggled to put some distance between them. "Stefan, stop!"

He pulled back and looked at her, smiling. "Coming on too strong? Sorry, I'll behave."

She stared into his face, waiting for him to say something about her, about Damon, about Mystic Falls, about anything they had shared.

"What?" He asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"How can you ask that? Don't you know how worried we've both been?" Stress made her voice crack.

Stefan looked honestly puzzled. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you know me Stefan?" She asked anxiously searching for some sign of recognition in his green eyes.

"Have we met before? Sorry, if we did, I don't remember." He said apologetically. "I'm kind of a ripper and I gotta confess a lot of my memories are hazy."

She stopped moving and said. "I want to go back to the table."

He looked at her surprised and then agreeably said. "Sure."

She turned and walked away from him, not looking back to see if he followed. She sat next to Damon, who had of course, heard every word.

Rebekah immediately got up. "Finish the dance with me Stefan."

Stefan's eyes lit up and he smiled, holding out a hand. The four at the table watched as the two of them moved in perfect harmony, foreheads together, sharing a little laugh now and then. Damon was struck by how attractive she was when she was happy and it was obvious she was happy in Stefan's arms.

Elena whispered low enough so only the other three could hear. "What happened?"

Elijah drained his shot. "He's been compelled. He doesn't know you."

Damon's mouth twisted. "Who did it? No, don't bother. Of course it was Klaus, so we can't kill him and break it."

Elijah and Kol smiled while Elena looked beaten. "I told you he isn't as stupid as he usually seems." Elijah lectured Kol.

Stefan and Rebekah returned and Kol slapped him on the shoulder. "Come on, beat you at pool. You too, Damon."

The three took turns. They were quick games because they were all expert. Damon found himself enjoying the company. Kol and Stefan, tossed good natured barbs back and forth and ogled and encouraged all the pretty women trying to capture their attention. It was the type of evening that appealed to Damon and he easily traded quips with them. They moved on to darts and ended up with the three of them dancing on the bar, both Salvatore brothers partnering a pair of girls. When Stefan noticed that he teased Kol for only having one dance partner.

Elena sat quietly with Elijah and Kol, watching and listening to them. Rebekah watched Elena out of the corner of her eye, wondering what was going on in her mind. Elena for her part was thinking what a shame it was that the brothers had allowed Katherine to come between them. They weren't just siblings . . . they could have and should have been best friends.

When the trio finally came back to the table, Stefan had his arm around both men's shoulders. He patted Damon on the back. "You, are a real blast!"

Elijah quickly stood up. "Damon and Elena have to go now. Give me the keys Kol."

Kol slid them over and Stefan grasped Damon's hand. "If you're in the area again come hang out with us." He held out a hand to Elena. "Nice to meet you. Hope I didn't offend you."

Elena shook his hand and said sadly. "No . . no you didn't offend me."

Elijah put a hand on their backs and gently but firmly pushed them out the door. They walked over to the SUV and Elijah handed Damon the keys, saying. "You can leave it at the house. Klaus will come for us when we call him."

He carefully dusted off an outdoor table near the car before sitting on it. Elijah sat watching them for awhile and then spoke in a whisper only they would be able to hear.

"So this is Stefan without the two great loves and three great tragedies of his life." He looked down for a moment and then looked up, crossing his arms.

"He doesn't know he killed his father.

"He does not know you Elena. His feelings for Rebekah are what they were in the twenties when he met her. He loves her . . oh, not with the overwhelming passion and obsession that he loved you . . but he does love her."

He shrugged. "Rebekah's satisfied with his love. He's perfect for her actually. He loves her without being slavish about it the way he was with you."

Elena started to object, stopping when she saw Elijah's knowing look. She turned swiftly to Damon, who just looked away. She struggled with it for a moment before finally accepting the truth of what Elijah said.

"Rebekah needs love . . needs validation that she's lovable." Elijah grinned at Damon's scoffing snort. "I didn't mean it the way you took it. I meant she needs to know that she, the person that is Rebekah, is worthy of being loved."

Elijah sadly said. "My family, my mother especially, have done a great deal of damage to her. Stefan will help heal her. His great empathy with people allows him to give her what she needs when she needs it. "

Elijah was quiet for awhile, contemplating his sister, before shaking himself slightly. "And you Damon are the other, perhaps even greatest love of his life. He adored you as his older brother and then ended up hurting you because of his love . . his desire to have you with him for all time."

Damon was silent, looking at the floor, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

"He could never forgive himself for killing his father, turning you, for getting between you and Katherine, and then when you loved Elena too . . . well."

Elena silently slipped her hand into Damon's, squeezing gently.

Damon looked up, defiant. "We can overcome it."

Elijah's pity was palpable as he kindly said. "It's over, Damon. He doesn't know he has a blood brother. We are his brothers. All the love he holds in him and wants to share . . he share's it with us. Klaus and I are his older brothers. Kol is his partner in mischief. Actually he's the only one who can get through to Klaus when he gets in one of his arrogant moods."

Damon's face showed his emotions so clearly Elena had to look away.

Elijah sighed and said briskly. "He's happy now. I've assured Bonnie of this, but I would appreciate you confirming it. She . . . she clearly cared .. cares about him."

Elena had one more concern. "Is he still a ripper?"

Elijah shook his head. "Surprisingly no. I think the demons driving him were intensifying the urge and once those disappeared he was able to embrace moderation. He'll always be susceptible but for now he's in control of himself." Elijah added dryly. "I think he also finds an outlet in an exuberance of high spirits."

Elena nodded and turned to Damon, urging him to come with her.

Elijah stood to go back to the bar but was stopped by Damon's anguished. "So what do I do for a family? A brother?"

Elijah just shook his head. "I can't answer that." As he left he heard Elena's reassuring words to Damon.

"We'll be family. Always and Forever."

~ FIN ~


End file.
